True Vessels
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Part five of 'Virgin Graces') After just a week of being with Castiel, Dean ponders about sharing something more. But it's difficult to think when Cas is on top of him. Literally. (Destiel, Humor, Smutty Smut)
1. Chapter 1

(**Author's Note**: This is part five to my original fic, _Virgin Graces_. This story has gone on because of the heart warming reviews and loyal support. I can't seem to stop writing it, so I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much. For all you new readers, _Virgin Graces_, _Desecrating the Impala_, _Deceiving Sam_, _Birds and Bees_, and now _True Vessels_ all include dirty, shameless smut and a good sense of humor. With a little bit of fluff on the side, for a perfect recipe. Part five picks up right where part four left off. If you have not read the first four parts, I recommend glancing at them, just to better understand what's going on. You may, however, be may fine starting here. Either way, please enjoy the story!)

The Winchester brothers stood by the road side at the back of their car. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, before Sam finally spoke.

"Dean," Sam said, face in shock, "you've only been dating Cas for like a week, and now you want to _marry_ him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said, holding his hands up, "first of all, I wouldn't call it 'dating'. 'Tasting the rainbow', is more like it. And second, who the hell said anything about marriage? Do I look like the freakin' bachelor to you, Sam?"

"Then, why are you asking me about proposing?" his brother interjected.

"I'm not asking you about proposing. I'm asking..." Dean took a breath, pausing to straighten out his words, "...Jess was the one for you, wasn't she? The one you'd give up your whole life for. The one who made you see things differently, and made you feel like you were worth something, even though you'd spent your whole life thinking you didn't mean a damn thing to anyone. Maybe you couldn't see it at first, but then it just hits you outta nowhere. That this is the person you want to have with you for the rest of your life, come hell or high water, no matter what, until the day you die."

Sam smiled a little with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, "That's right."

"Well," Dean said, feeling like he was spilling his guts, "Cas is it for me. I know how it sounds. I know you think I'm talking outta my ass. But it's the god's honest truth, Sammy. Now, please tell me, what am I supposed to do about it?"

Sam shrugged a little, his smile staying.

"What do you _want_ to do about it, Dean?" he replied.

Dean sighed, bracing a hand on the trunk of his Impala. His head was crowed with emotion, and he couldn't think clearly. He _wanted_ to show Cas how much he cared about him. Not just tell him, but prove it. But he did _not_ want to do the whole small-chapel, white-dress, ring-exchange-in-front-of-God thing, either.

"I don't have a damn clue," Dean huffed truthfully.

Sam chuckled a little and patted Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at his little brother, wondering why he was laughing at his distraught confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"I like this," he said, gesturing toward him, "I like what Cas has done to you."

"What's he done to me?" Dean asked.

Sam smirked, reaching to close the computer on the trunk.

"He turned you into a believer," he answered.

Dean gulped at Sam's words. He was right; so completely, absolutely right. Cas made him believe in angels and taught him how to have faith and showed him what it meant to love someone so much it hurt. He even made Dean believe in himself, when he was surrounded by a world of doubt. No one else had ever been able to do that. No one but Cas.

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed, his head feeling light with this new discovery, "you're right."

Sam laughed again, picking up the computer.

"Just give it a little more time, Dean. You'll figure out what to do when the time comes," Sam said, sounding wise beyond his years.

A small whoosh of air breezed beside them. Dean looked up to see Cas's bright, blue eyes staring back at him. He was holding a fresh baked pie in one hand and a case of beer in the other. The sight of all of his favorite things together made a smile flash over Dean's face. He stood up straight, his eyes wandering all over the angel in front of him.

"Hello, Dean," Cas smiled.

"Hey, Cas, baby," he replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment, their eyes piercing deeply. Dean felt a million things all at once, but couldn't put anymore words together. He took a step forward, wanting to reach out and -

"Er,...I'm still here," Sam said quickly, "you know. Just in case you were thinking of making-out or something."

Dean looked back to his brother. He was suddenly fearful. He didn't want Cas to know about the recent conversation he'd had with his brother. He still needed to figure out what he was going to do.

"Sammy, thanks for the very confidential, private talk we just had," Dean said carefully, winking forcefully at his brother.

Sam understood instantly. He nodded, strolling over to take a beer out of the case in Cas's hand. He snapped the cap off as he walked back toward the car to get the laptop.

"Mum's the word, Dean," he said casually, "I'll be in the car when ever we're ready to hit the road."

Dean watched Sam climb into the backseat with his beer and the computer. Once he was in, Dean turned his attention back to the angel in front of him. Cas held the pie out with a sweet smile.

"I hope you are fond of apple," he said.

Dean dismissed the pie. He reached beyond it with both hands to grab Cas's face. He plunged their lips together, savoring the familiar flavor of his mouth. Cas kissed back for a moment, circling his tongue around Dean's, before hesitantly pulling away.

"Dean," he breathed, voice catching, "I already wish to fornicate with you. You are not making it easy for me to hold back for your brother's sake."

Dean chuckled, bringing a hand forward to trace Cas's pink lips with the tip of his finger.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," he smiled, "Thanks for getting the pie."

"It's my pleasure," Cas replied.

Dean lifted the warm pie out of the angel's hand before taking it with his own. He pulled him toward the Impala, a smile still on his face.

"Let's hurry up and find a motel so you won't have to hold back," he said quietly.

(**Author's Note**: Boy, am I in a fluffy mood. :) Don't let it fool you. There will be plenty of shameless smut in this part as well, but I hope you enjoy the sweet stuff just as much. Thank you, precious angels, for all your awesome reviews! Please drop me a line if you liked something! I live for that. More chapters are on the way.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, guys," Sam said, holding up a key, "only one room."

Castiel felt bitterness in the pit of his stomach. They had driven the rest of the day to get to this motel. He had endured hours of suppressed arousal, teased by Dean's closeness while he was unable to touch him in front of Sam, and now they were going to have to share a room? He was going to have to wait even _longer_ to touch Dean?

"No," Castiel said, shaking his head, "we must find another motel."

"Dude," Sam said, "we've already paid for this one. We're running low on cash again -"

"No," Cas repeated, feeling a little panicked anger coming over him, "I – I need to be alone with Dean."

Sam made a face, both annoyed and repulsed. Castiel knew he sounded greedy. But when it came to Dean, he didn't care how he sounded. Dean reached over to lay a hand on Castiel's shoulder. His forest green eyes seemed apologetic.

"Just one night, Cas," he said, his mouth turning downward, "we can go one night without it, right?""

Castiel sighed heavily. He supposed Dean was tired. He seemed to have been lost in thought all day, barely speaking with vacant stares. Perhaps he was exhausted. And he wanted Dean to be in good health, of course. He nodded, chastising himself in his mind for being so lustful and greedy.

The Winchester brothers got settled into their room, each picking a bed and getting comfy. Sam yawned repeatedly, as he got into his own bed. Dean, too, slid beneath his own covers. Castiel sat between them, watching Dean. Their eyes kept meeting, and the angel could see glimpses of something hidden in the man's green hues. He didn't look tired at all. If anything, Dean seemed a little...excited. He flipped the light on the bedside table off and rolled on his side, facing Cas. Castiel stared down at him, wondering what was going through Dean's mind.

"'Night, Sammy," he said, staring at Cas as a grin appeared along his delicious-looking lips.

"'Night," Sam repeated, turning off his own light.

The room became dark and silent. Castiel kept his eyes on Dean, watching him bring his finger up to press over his own, smiling lips. He was apparently gesturing for the angel to remain quiet. Cas nodded, showing Dean he understood, even though he didn't know why Dean thought he might speak. But it became clear when he saw Dean's hand reach slowly out to slide along his leg.

Castiel felt Dean's hand inch upward until it reached his private area. Castiel bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Dean's fingers tighten around the fabric with full force. Dean was such a good liar, that even Cas believed he was serious when said they could go one night without it. It was obvious that they couldn't. Dean smirked as Castiel tried desperately to hold in noises. The demanding grip was hardening the angel's member through the pants.

"Dean," Castiel whispered urgently in the silence, "Please."

Dean squeezed harder, rolling Castiel's scrotum around between his fingers. Cas sighed erotically, bringing a hand up to cover his own mouth. Sam may have been close to sleep, but he was not asleep yet. He shifted in the bed behind Castiel, yawning again. The angel's heart raced, not only at the feeling of Dean's monstrous grip on his stiffening erection but also at the possibility of being seen by Sam. Castiel bent down to whisper directly into Dean's ear.

"You told me once," he breathed, "that you did not want us to touch in front of your brother."

Dean pulled his head back enough to slip his tongue out and trace Cas's lips with it, before kissing him properly. Castiel sighed again, feeling Dean's tongue penetrating his mouth.

"That didn't stop you from giving me head beside him in the car, did it?" he whispered back, his smile remaining smug.

"Would you two stop mumbling over there," Sam growled, "I don't know what you're saying, but it's annoying as hell. I'm trying to sleep."

Castiel could almost see Dean's face turn white in the dark. His smile disappeared, though his grip on Cas's member never wavered. He looked stunned for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, fine," he called out, toward Sam, "we'll shut up."

Castiel turned in his seat to watch Sam roll over. He faced them now, though his eyes were closed. The angel turned to look down at Dean. He had assumed, now that Sam wanted them to quiet down, Dean would stop. But instead, he reached out with both hands. Castiel felt almost paralyzed as he watched Dean quickly undo his belt and open his pants. He pulled Cas's erection out and closed his fingers around it. Dean slid his tight hand up and down the hard muscle, his green eyes staring at him. Castiel's heart pounded. Dean was so good at this...

Dean used one hand to stimulate Castiel's erection, while the other closed to squeeze his scrotum. Cas panted quietly as Dean stroked him. He glanced over his shoulder at Sam again, praying he wasn't aware of the actions taking place in front of him. Thankfully, his eyes were still closed. Castiel twitched a little, feeling Dean's thumb draw a hard circle around the head of his shaft. He wanted so badly to moan out with pleasure, but clinched his jaw instead. He looked back down at Dean, who was clearly taking joy in watching the angel try to restrain himself.

Dean held a vise-like grip on his sack and his hand kept pumping. Castiel reached his hand down to cup Dean's beautiful face. Dean was so good at giving pleasure. Where had he acquired these skills? Cas slid his thumb over to rub his moist bottom lip, unable to break the stare they held in the dark.

Dean smirked as he opened his mouth to grab Castiel's thumb between his teeth. His tongue slathered around the finger while he carefully bit down on it. A low moan escaped the angel's mouth. The pain echoed straight to the throbbing erection in Dean's hand, seeming to catapult him toward finishing. He panted aloud now, rocking his hips with Dean's strokes.

"Dean," breathed, "I'm so clo -"

"Shut up," Sam mumbled loudly behind him.

Castiel gulped, so close to the finish. It seemed like Dean didn't even comprehend that his brother had spoken. His hand kept a steady pace, coaxing Castiel into the dizzying height of ecstasy. He clamped his sharp teeth harder on Cas's thumb as his tongue flicked against it. Feeling all of this at once finally shoved the angel over the edge.

Castiel desperately fought back moans as he felt his erection begin to pulse. He looked down, in the dark, to see the white stuff shoot out of the tip. Dean flinched as some of it landed on his face, his mouth letting go of Cas's thumb. The angel blinked several times as he panted, trying to see Dean more clearly. The man let go to wipe the semen from his cheek, still smiling up at him.

"That thing is like a loaded gun," he whispered.

Castiel glanced back at Sam, fearing he may have heard Dean's words. But the younger Winchester seemed to be nearly asleep now. Castiel sighed with relief, still descending from his potent pleasure. He turned forward again to see Dean holding his blanket open. He grinned at Castiel in the dark, nodding toward the open space. Was he wanting Cas to join him in the bed?

"Hurry up," Dean whispered, "get in here before Sam bitches again."

Castiel got up from the chair, swaying a little as he felt light headed, and fixed his clothes. He quickly and quietly climbed into the bed with Dean. He was more than eager to lay with him. He could feel Dean's body heat as he nuzzled close. Dean draped the blanket over him, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Dean," Castiel whispered, sliding an arm around the human, "your brother might see us laying together."

"I don't care," Dean replied, resting his head close to Cas's, "he'll be fine."

"But, our intimate touches make him uncomfortable, Dean."

"Cas, baby, it's okay. He needs to get used to it, anyway. Especially if we're gonna -"

Dean stopped short, swallowing harshly. Castiel searched his green eyes in the dark, trying to see why he couldn't finish his sentence. The same look of pensiveness he'd had all day came back over his face. Something personal was hidden beyond his emerald stare.

"If we're going to what, Dean?" Castiel asked, curious.

Dean sighed, his smile returning. He stretched his arm around Castiel's back, pulling him close against him. He pressed their lips together, softer now and with more feeling. Dean pulled away to smile again. The angel watched Dean's eyes slowly shut as peacefulness drifted over his features.

"Sam will have to get used to it," he repeated in a whisper, his hand softly caressing the fabric over Cas's back, "'Cause I don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

Castiel smiled. He knew that Dean was wanting to say something more, just like he did that morning. But seeing peacefulness on his beautiful face made Cas feel better. Perhaps Dean would eventually reveal his true thoughts when he was ready. The angel rested his head close, watching over his human while he drifted to sleep.

(**Author's Note**: As you can tell, I just love oblivious!Sam. :) And sorry for the lack of background plot. I know, at this point, they are supposed to be hunting a witch, but it has kinda taken a backseat. Oh well. I hope you're still enjoying the story! Thank you all for your spectacular reviews. You guys have literally brought me to tears with your kind words. I love all of you! :) The next chapter is coming soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean yawned as he finally blinked his eyes open. The view in front of him slowly came into focus, revealing Cas's familiar face staring back at him. Dean tightened his arms around him, realizing he was practically laying on top of the angel. This was the fourth morning in a row he'd woken up to see those blue eyes, clear as crystal and deep as the ocean.

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Dean took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of Cas's coat. Damn, it felt good to wake up like this. This was the way he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life; tangled around Cas and seeing his eyes before anything else.

"Yes it is, baby," Dean mumbled.

He shifted on the bed, inching close enough to press his lips against Cas's. An odd feeling of contentment washed over Dean. It made him wonder how he'd lived his life, a week before. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy to wake up. To be alive. He pulled back to look at Cas again, searching over his perfect features.

"I love you so much," Dean mumbled, unable to stop himself.

For a split second, he was ready to tell Cas about wanting to spend the rest of his life with him; about wanting to wake up to his stupid face every single morning. But then, Dean saw Cas's breathing beginning to pick up.

"Your brother has stepped out," Cas whispered, his baby blues seeming to light up, "he went to get breakfast. We need to hurry."

Before Dean could ask what they had to hurry for, Cas tossed the blanket off of them and flipped him onto his back. Dean gasped at Cas's forcefulness. What happened to that sweet, tender moment they were having? Dean felt his dick twitch anyway, as Cas drove their mouths together again. The angel's lips trailed down Dean's neck as he hiked his shirt up. Dean sighed. It was his own fault. He'd created a sex monster.

"Cas," Dean breathed, felling his dick starting to harden as Cas rubbed his hand against it through the fabric of his briefs, "you don't have to -"

"I want to, Dean," he said, yanking the briefs down to expose the growing shaft, "I must repay you for last night."

"But, Cas, you – ahh!"

Dean watched, and felt, his dick disappear inside the angel's mouth. As much as he had wanted to savor waking up peacefully, he found he suddenly didn't want Cas to stop either. Cas bobbed his head, his blue eyes wide open and watching Dean's face. Dean's heart rate picked up. Geez, he hadn't even been awake for five minutes and they were already going at it.

"Cas," Dean breathed harshly, "we don't have to do this every time we're alone."

Cas held Dean's dick with his hand as he slid his mouth off to speak.

"But, I've craved so badly to touch you all night," he replied, his lips brushing against the sensitive head as his hand rubbed up and down the length.

Dean took a moment to breathe, feeling his dick begin to throb in Cas's hand. How could he possibly argue with Cas when he literally had him by the balls? Dean gently placed the thoughts of love and future toward the back of his mind. He guessed he could retrieve them after they were done.

"Okay," Dean squeaked, "go ahead."

A grin flashed over Cas's face before he lowered his mouth back over Dean. Thanks to the week long sex-fest, the angel knew just how to get him off. He allowed Dean's dick to reach all the way to the back of his throat, sliding quickly up and down. Dean could feel Cas doing a swallowing action on the way down each time. Dean groaned, letting his head fall back. Forget sex monster. He'd somehow created a _sex god_.

Cas's blue-eyed stare never faltered. He kept his eyes wide open as always, drinking in every reaction. For some reason, Dean kinda liked feeling the eyes on him. The angel gently kneaded Dean's sack as he sucked him, his cheeks hollowing around the now rock hard shaft. Dean could barely breathe, feeling all the stimulation.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean sighed, "you're a pro."

Cas didn't reply, of course, but quickened in response. Dean reached down to gently run his fingers through Cas's soft, dark hair. This seemed to feel so much better, now that Dean knew exactly how he felt. Cas was _the one_. It may have sounded like something straight out of a chick-flick, but was true. Cas was _it_. And it made having sex with him that much more powerful. Dean thrusted a little, feeling almost on the very edge.

"Cas," he cried out, "baby!...Gnaah!"

Dean climaxed, having to grip the bed with both hands. His dick pulsed down Cas's throat as tidal waves of pleasure crashed over him. Though his sight went a little blurry, Dean made sure to keep his eyes locked with Cas's. The angel swallowed down his release, just as he always did, before slowly sliding off of him. Dean's dick fell against his stomach, tender and spent. Dean panted, still feeling the effects of his massive orgasm.

He reached down with shaky arms to grab the front of Cas's coat. He laid back, pulling the angel to lay on top of him. Cas complied willingly, smiling as he hovered over to stare down at Dean with those hypnotic baby blues.

The thoughts of love and future returned to the front of Dean's mind. With the intoxicating side effects of his recent climax, the emotions tied to those thoughts became even more potent. Cas was right there in front of him. He needed to spill his guts to him; tell him everything that had been running though his mind. About how much he loved him. Because, dammit, he loved this son-of-a-bitch so much...

But on the other hand, he didn't want to tell him. He wanted to _show_ him. He wanted to do something to leave a lasting impression in the angel's mind; to make him always remember how much he was loved. Just like Cas did for him all the time...

"Dean," Cas said.

Dean pulled himself from his thoughts to look at the angel in front of him. Cas looked worried, studying him with concern.

"Please. Tell me," he said, searching Dean's eyes to find the answer.

Dean gulped. He didn't want to tell Cas yet. He wanted to surprise him somehow, by doing something special. But Dean still wasn't sure of what he wanted to do. He touched the angel's face, wanting so much to just let it out...

There was a knock at the door.

"Uh, there is a tie on the door," Sam's muffled voice said, "I'm assuming you're busy, but I need my stuff."

The sudden interruption made Dean get a better grip of his thoughts. Sam had said he would know what to do when the time came. And Dean was pretty sure it wasn't the time. He tilted his head up to kiss Cas's lips with meaning.

"Not yet, Cas, baby," Dean breathed, "I'm still trying to figure it out."

(**Author's Note**: Just a heads up, the next chapter is going to get pretty deep. And fluffy. I promise I'll do my best to not disappoint. :) Once again, I can't express all the gratitude I have for all of your reviews. You guys have no idea how blessed I feel when I read them. Much love to all of you! Chapter four is on the way.)


	4. Chapter 4

For the whole day, Castiel attempted to figure out what it was Dean could not tell him.

He stayed close to the Winchesters, as they interviewed various people. They were asking about about strange happenings in hopes of finding the witch's whereabouts. They ate lunch in a local pub and spent dinner at a diner, researching. Castiel nearly always had his eyes on Dean, studying his actions and movements. That same vacant look of thought would come over the human's face every so often, leaving Cas to wonder what was on his mind.

Castiel thought, since they were closer than ever, that Dean would be able to openly say anything to him. They had shared everything from their awkward first sexual encounter, to admitting their favorite guilty pleasures. What could Dean possibly have to hide from him? The answer seemed to come to him after hours of guessing...He couldn't _tell_ Castiel, because it _related_ to Castiel.

It was the only explanation that seemed to fit. But what was it about Cas that Dean couldn't bare to share? Dean had told him everything; even stated the words 'I love you,' which was a gigantic accomplishment for both of them. Castiel had seen this sort of behavior from Dean before. When Dean had arguments with his brother, he would sometimes look like he was about to say something. But then his mouth would close and he would walk away; as if what he was thinking might hurt Sam too much, and he couldn't bare to hurt him.

Castiel wondered if he was doing the same to him; attempting to hold in hurtful things to spare the angel's grief.

Was Dean wanting to ask for something, that he knew Castiel could not give? Was he craving human interaction again? Perhaps Dean missed the simplicity of natural sex. Perhaps he was recalling past sexual partners, such as Rhonda Hurley. Perhaps he longed for the comforts of female companionship. It seemed to be the only thing Castiel could think of that Dean might assume he could not offer him.

Castiel's heart felt very heavy after coming to this conclusion. He sat in silence in the backseat of the impala, pondering over what he could do to remedy the situation. He stared down at the seat, recalling the rainy day in South America when they took refuge in that very spot.

"Cas?"

Castiel glanced up at Sam, who turned in his seat to look at him. Actual concern was in his eyes.

"You okay? You're pretty quiet," he said.

Castiel brought his eyes to the rear view mirror, where he met Dean's emerald stare. Dean, also, looked concerned. It caused Castiel physical pain to see Dean's beautiful eyes. He wanted to tell him that he would give him anything; no matter the cost. He knew, however, that Sam would not wish to hear their private conversation. He glanced back to the younger Winchester.

"I'm fine," Cas replied quietly.

As Castiel turned his attention back to the seat, he heard Sam whisper, 'you need to talk to him.' From the corner of his eye, Castiel could see Dean nod to his brother. The rest of the ride back to the motel was silent. The angel in the backseat attempted to ready his words, knowing a conversation was in his near future.

Dean and Sam traded information when they got out of the car at the motel. Sam had purchased his own room, and had agreed to try to find the witch by morning.

"She's gotta be close to that orphanage," Sam said, gathering the papers off the hood, "kids don't just turn into frogs when they misbehave. 'Night, Dean. I'll be in room eleven."

"Okay. See you in the morning, Sammy," Dean replied picking up his duffel bag.

"Cas," Sam said, giving a cheerful wave, "you guys don't get too rowdy. My window better still be intact tomorrow."

Castiel nodded as Sam turned to walk away. He felt Dean take his hand and start for their own room. Castiel sighed heavily as he looked down at their joined hands. Was Dean secretly wishing that it belonged to another body?

Dean led the way in, flipping the light on and tossing his bag on the floor. He strode over to sit on one of the beds, bending over to take off his shoes. There was a peaceful smile on his face, though Castiel was aching inside.

"I could get used to this," he said, "Sam getting his own room. You and me sharing -"

Dean's smile faded away when his eyes met Castiel's. He could apparently see the distress Cas was feeling. The angel shifted his feet as he stared down at Dean's precious face. He wanted to ask Dean, before it killed him inside.

"Dean," he said, taking a shaky breath, "do you require female companionship?"

* * *

Dean blinked, unsure if he was hearing Cas correctly. The angel stood by the closed door, seeming serious.

"What?" he said, lost.

"Because, if you do, I – I can try to acquire a new vessel," he went on, "it may take a little coaxing, but I believe that if I speak enough, I could -"

"Cas," Dean said, shaking his head, "What are you talking about?"

Cas took another breath, his big blue eyes full of desperation and pain. Dean stood up from the bed, worried about him. What the hell could have made Cas think this?!

"Anyone of your choosing, Dean," he kept going, "I'll try to -"

"Stop," Dean said, taking hold of Cas's pained face, "Just stop. Where the hell is this coming from?"

"It's what you won't share with me, isn't it? You're trying to spare my feelings, by not saying you miss being with others. I understand, Dean. I -"

"No," Dean nearly shouted, appalled by the very thought, "stop it!"

So, this was what Cas had been doing all day. He'd been jumping to the worst damn conclusions just because Dean had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself. The pain in Cas's blue eyes tore Dean's heart nearly in two. Geez, it was just like when they kept their secret from Sam. Why did everyone feel the need to think the worst things?!

"Cas," Dean began gently, attempting to calm the angel down, "I don't want anything else but what you already are."

Cas seemed to like this statement. Dean kept going, wanting to make it clear.

"Baby, I fell in love with _this_ vessel._ This_ face is the one I get excited to see. _These_ lips," he traced them with his thumb, "are the ones I wanna kiss. Don't even get me started on those damn eyes..." he said, staring deeply into them.

A twitch of a smile appeared briefly on Cas's face.

"This whole time we've been together, I've never complained," Dean whispered, feeling full of emotion, "Because I love _you_, dammit. Not just this meat suit you're walking around in. I like having sex with _you_, and your hot-as-hell wings, okay? I may not ever know what you really look like, but_ this_," he said, bringing his hand to rest over the center of Cas's chest, "this is good enough for me."

Cas finally seemed to understand. He nodded a little, his eyes seeming clearer. Dean wrapped him into a fierce hug, holding him close while he beat himself up in his mind. God, he was such a dickhead. Why couldn't he have just told Cas before, instead of letting him go crazy with worry? He should have known better, after seeing what it did to Sam.

Dean pulled back to kiss the angel's lips. Cas's hands came up to cling to the front of Dean's shirt, plunging into it with full force. Maybe it was the time, now, to tell him what he had really been thinking about for the last few days. Cas, though, pulled away to speak before Dean could.

"You really like my wings, Dean?" he asked.

Dean smiled, glad Cas was feeling better.

"Hell yes," he answered, "I'm pretty sure they're the only things in the world that will give me an instant boner."

Cas grinned, his gorgeous blue eyes seeming to light up with heat.

"Can we consider tonight a special occasion?" he asked, "because I'd like to show them to you again."

(**Author's Note**: Please don't hate me if this chapter gave you feels! *hides behind bed* I didn't realize how much it hurt until I wrote it out. I'm so sorry! :( I just have a good understanding of leaping to the worst conclusions. Don't we all? But, at least we get to see some sexy-angel-fun-time in the next chapter. I hope you stick around for it. :) As always, your amazing reviews are on the top of my 'most favorite things' list. Thank you all for them! I love you guys! Chapter five is coming soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean grinned as he backed toward the bed, pulling Castiel along by his coat.

"Hell yeah, it's a special occasion," he said, tumbling onto his back to yank the angel on top of him, "break out the magic feathers."

Castiel smiled. He was so relieved to hear Dean express his admiration for him. Not just for his vessel, but for the angel himself. It seemed that he had worried over nothing. He bent down to place a hand over each side of the human, gripping the bed tightly.

Castiel quickly flew them, along with the entire bed, to a secluded location; one he visited quite often. It was the latest part of the night, here. The moon and stars cast a soft, white light down on them. The bed was now positioned between a row of trees that stretched on for miles, the limbs reaching out to touch one another. The air smelt sweet with a woodsy musk. Fireflies peppered the atmosphere, shedding a yellow glow on the whole of the scenery. Castiel watched Dean look around as he sat up, his green eyes soaking in the sight. Cas enjoyed taking Dean to places like this. Not only so they could be alone, but also to see the childlike awe bloom on his face.

"Where are we?" he asked, his hands tightly griping Castiel's coat.

"We are in an olive tree orchard, in Greece," he answered, reaching up to trace Dean's strong jaw line with the tips of his fingers, "the sun will rise here in two hours."

Dean's eyes glanced among the cascading tree limbs. Castiel waited for Dean to become more comfortable with his surroundings. A smile raised on the corner of his mouth as he looked back to Cas.

"I've never been this far away," he whispered in the silence, "What are we here for?"

"I've brought us here to avoid destroying the motel," Cas replied, sheepishly.

Dean looked over the angel's face, seeming to remember what it was like for Castiel to come out of his vessel during intercourse. He nodded a little before leaning forward to press their lips together. His hands tugged at the coat, pushing it off his shoulders. Castiel sighed behind their kiss as his hands wandered all over Dean. He didn't like feeling Dean's clothes. He wanted to feel his body; his skin. Castiel disrobed them, at last being able to observe the naked masterpiece in front of him.

Dean's bare body appeared softer in the moonlight. The veins and ridges were blurred, leaving only smooth, tan skin. Castiel pressed his hands flat against Dean's warm chest, savoring the very touch of him. Dean seemed to become even more captivating with each of their intimate meetings.

The muscular arms reached out to circle around Castiel. Dean tugged him close to join their mouths together before gently turning to lay Cas down. The angel fell back against the soft pillows, hooking his own arms up around Dean's neck. Dean's lips traveled to his neck, lightly sucking on the skin. The human's hands seemed to wander all over Cas, as if he'd longed to touch him for a long time.

Castiel looked down to watch Dean's mouth make it's way all around his torso. Dean rarely acted this way during intercourse; So gentle and caressing. Perhaps this had to do with their recent conversation about vessels. This seemed to be Dean's way of apologizing to his physical form.

Dean raised to rest on his knees. The moonlight shined directly onto him and made his green eyes glisten. He carefully bent Castiel's legs back, leaning down to kiss his lips once more.

"I'm pretty sure we forgot the lube," he whispered, his dry fingertips pressing against Castiel's tight entrance.

Castiel reached his hand out and summoned his coat at once. The fabric appeared in his palm instantly. Both he and Dean sifted through the pockets until Dean acquired it at last. Castiel tossed the coat aside, bringing his hands up to hold his own legs. He watched with hungry eyes as Dean poured some of the contents onto his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel Dean penetrate him; to feel the hard shaft inside his angelic form.

"Do it, Dean," he practically begged, "please hurry."

Dean chuckled a little as he sat back on his knees. Castiel's desperate need seemed to amuse him. He quickly rubbed the lubricant between Cas's cheeks before coating his own growing erection with the rest. The sight made Castiel's member begin to throb. Bracing a hand on one of the angel's legs, Dean guided himself inside, pushing all the way in until his stomach was flat against Castiel's backside. Cas groaned, his voice echoing through the orchard.

Dean smiled above him as he slowly begin to thrust in and out. The painful friction influenced Cas's pleasure. He was ready to feel it with his angelic self. He slowly allowed his grace to come forth, being slow and steady for Dean's sake. He saw the look in Dean's eyes change. He was no longer playful, but serious and aroused. He sped up, both hands bracing against Cas's bent legs.

Castiel was beginning to feel more; feel _everything_. He could feel the blood pumping through Dean's erection as it was inside him. And sweat beneath the palms of Dean's hands as they clung to his knees. The angel's vessel began to glow with power as the sensations intensified. The tree limbs above them began to sway in the oncoming winds Castiel was producing.

He allowed his wings to stretch out, reaching as far as they could. It felt so good to let them burst free; to release his true self in front of Dean. He knew it was Dean's favorite part. He flared his feathers out, attempting to arouse Dean further.

* * *

Dean's mouth fell open to gasp for air, seeing Cas's wings in full plumage behind him. The angel glowed underneath him as he pounded into his ass. Dammit, the sight of Cas going full-celestial was sexy as hell. He thrusted harder, feeling the inside of Cas's body heat up.

The angel groaned again, tilting his head back. The sound echoed through the trees and Dean heard the distant sound of branches breaking. He meant to look up to make sure it wasn't right over their heads, but he couldn't take his eyes off Cas below him. He was writhing, reaching up to grab the pillow behind his head while he panted. It made Dean painfully curious as to what it felt like to be on the other end of this angelic pleasure. It had to be good, because Cas was nearly crying out with pleasure.

"Dean," he moaned.

Dean could almost feel the sound, just like he did the other night. It blasted from Cas's throat, reverberating into the space around them. More tree branches cracked as fiercer winds blew. But Dean was unable to stop. He was nearly there, hammering so hard into Cas that his knees were digging into the bed. He watched below him as Cas arched his back. His wings curved upward with his stretch, every feather seeming to extend toward the sky. The angel moaned again, the pillow ripping like paper in his hands. The sound was all Dean needed to finished.

He came, crying out with utter euphoria as his dick pulsed. As waves of pleasure rushed through Dean's body, he saw Cas's head tilt down. The angel looked at his stomach, his shinning blue eyes wide with aroused shock. Was Cas really able to feel Dean pulsing inside him? The idea made Dean ache with lust. He kept thrusting until he was physically unable to keep going. He slid out of Cas, flinching with over-sensitivity. Cas didn't approve. He rocked his hips, wanting more.

Dean reached down and wrapped his fingers around Cas's dick, which was throbbing and hot to the touch. He didn't even have to stroke him. Cas came as soon as Dean's hand was around it. The angel moaned out, thrusting a little as the white stuff pulsed from his erection. Dean watched, mouth hanging open, as Cas came all over himself.

Once he was done, Cas's glow slowly began to fade out. The wind around them died down, letting the silence return. The angel's wings bent toward his back as they slowly disappeared with his light. Dean watched Cas's eyes dissolve from shining sapphire, to deep ocean blue. Cas kept panting, seeming weak as he sank back into his usual self. His arms fell to his sides, the stuffing from the pillow floating around his tussled dark hair. Dean smiled, flashing his teeth. He loved seeing Cas so spent.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

Cas lazily looked up at him, blue eyes glazed over in the moonlight.

"The...the best,...Dean," he panted.

Dean grinned as he cleared some of the white stuff from Cas's torso. He crawled up to gently lay on top of him, resting his head on his chest. Dean could clearly hear and feel the angel's heart pounding against his ear. It made him wonder...

"Is that _your_ heart, Cas," he asked, "or is it just your vessel?"

Dean felt Cas's hand rest on his back. It was shaky, but held on with meaning.

"This is my true vessel, Dean. It technically is my real heart," he answered.

Dean raised his head, resting his chin gently against Cas's chest. Just looking at his stupid face made all those emotional thoughts flood back to him. Thoughts of claiming Cas for his own and doing this every night for the rest of his life. Did Cas ever think about it? Did angels even pay mind to the future?

"If you could have one thing in your future, Cas,...what would you want?" Dean asked, hoping to get an idea of what to do with these damn feelings.

The angel looked thoughtfully down at Dean. A small smile came over his lips.

"I would like to have a place in your life, Dean," he said simply, "That's all."

Dean gulped. That was it? All Cas wanted was to be part of the ghost-riddled, demon-infested, rock-salt-stocked, family-barren thing he called a life? Dean didn't even want to be part of his own life sometimes, and that was the only thing Cas wanted in his future? The thought made Dean feel humble. Cas had always seen the good in things. Maybe it was time for Dean to start seeing it too...

An idea came to him, as he stared up at Cas's drained face.

"Hey, baby," Dean said, "do you have enough strength to fly us back to the motel? I need to talk to Sam..."

* * *

Dean pounded on the motel door, glancing around to make sure no one was around. Footsteps came toward the him from the other side. It opened a little, as Sam poked his head out. When he saw Dean, he sighed and hung his tired head.

"Look, man," he grumbled, "before you ask, I don't have any condoms or lube, okay?"

"What?" Dean said, "No. I wasn't going to ask for that shit, Sam. What the hell."

"Then, what do you want?" he yawned, "you've deprived me of enough sleep this week."

Dean smiled at his little brother.

"You were right, Sammy. I just needed a little more time. I know what I wanna do for Cas."

"That's great, Dean," Sam nodded, "can I go back to sleep, now?"

"No," Dean said, grinning, "I need you to make something for me first."

(**Author's Note**: Love me some angel!Cas. :) There are about two chapters left. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, even with all the cheesy fluff. Thank you for all the beautiful reviews! They continue to make my day. :) Chapter six is in the making.)


	6. Chapter 6

There was a soft knock on Dean and Castiel's motel door.

Dean, who had been sleeping peacefully under Cas's arm, awoke with a start. He sat up instantly and blinked toward the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Dean," Sam said, his voice muffled, "I've got your, uh,...thing."

What thing was Sam talking about? Castiel was shocked to see Dean jump out of bed, leaving him to fall flat against it. Whatever Sam had must have been very important. Dean dashed toward the door but stopped abruptly halfway there. He looked down at his own naked body before turning back to the angel on the bed.

"Clothes, Cas...?" he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Castiel raised his hand, clothing Dean instantly. Dean shifted a little, getting more comfortable in them.

"Wait here," he said, ripping the door open, "I'll be right back."

A little panic came over Castiel as he watched the door close. He didn't like for Dean to be apart from him. Was he planning on going somewhere? How long would he be gone? Anxious, Castiel climbed off the mattress to stand. He clothed his vessel and flew to the window to see if Dean was leaving.

Beyond the glass, he saw both Winchesters standing by the motel door, facing each other. Dean's back was to the room, but Castiel could see the younger brother's face clearly. Sam was smiling as he handed something to Dean. Dean shoved the object into his coat pocket, too fast for Castiel to make out what it was. Afterward, he patted Sam's shoulder and said something that sounded like a 'thank you.' Sam nodded and rolled his eyes, making a quip about the way Dean was acting, before starting to walk away.

Castiel backed away from the window, not wanting Dean to think he was spying. Dean came back in, searching the room. When his green eyes fell on Castiel, the angel could see a nervousness come over him. He gulped as he stepped toward Cas. That look was back on his face; the one Castiel had struggled with for the past few days. But it seemed that Dean was finally going to let it out.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Dean gulped, his eyes flickering around the room.

"Cas, I want you to take us some place. N – not just any place," he said, reaching up to place his hands over Castiel's, "fly us to your favorite place."

Cas's eyebrows curved together.

"My favorite place is with you, Dean," he replied, unsure of exactly Dean was asking for.

Dean rolled his eyes, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Er, thanks. But, I'm talking about a real place, you know? S – somewhere that has a view, or whatever. Somewhere we can be alone, 'cause..." he paused, his eyes searching over Cas's face, "'cause I gotta tell you something."

Relief flooded Castiel. Dean was going to tell him at last. The angel thought for a moment, trying to decipher his favorite place. There were many places on earth he liked...but one stood out. He smiled at Dean, excited to take him there.

Castiel held tight to Dean and flew. They landed on the high catwalk of a broken lighthouse; one Cas came to quite often. The ocean that lay before it stretched all the way to the morning horizon, touching the bright, golden sun. The sea breeze blew around them, filling the air with a salty aroma. The harsh water crashed against the rocks far below, creating beautiful sounds. If Castiel had to choose one place as his favorite, this was it.

The angel looked at Dean, watching him take in the view. He expected surprise or awe to be on his face, but instead he wore a look of worry. His hand was clutching his pocket as his green eyes glanced toward the morning sun.

"It's pretty nice," Dean agreed, bracing his free hand against the rail, "Where are we?"

"Maine," Cas answered, placing a hand on Dean's back, "Dean,...it's time."

Dean took a deep breath, standing up straight. He slowly turned to face Castiel. He appeared to be readying his words. After a moment of the ocean breeze tossing his jacket and hair around, he finally began to speak.

"You've done a lot for me, Cas," he began, their eyes meeting, "you dragged my ass out of hell. You turned your back on your own kind for me. Whenever I call, you come running...So, when you say you love me, I believe you. 'Cause you've proved it a thousand times over."

Castiel remained silent as Dean continued on.

"I'm not ashamed to say I've fallen in love with you over the course of a week. I love you, dammit. And not just because of the mind-blowing sex. That's just the cherry on top...I love you, because you see something in me that I don't see..."

Dean swallowed harshly, his eyes flickering away briefly. They were glistening with moisture.

"I don't see how I _can_ be loved, Cas. After all the terrible shit I've done, I don't deserve an ounce of happiness. Hell, I'd already set myself up to live without it...but you," Castiel watched a single tear roll down the man's face, "you make me feel like I don't have to live that way anymore. You make me feel like what I do matters. You make me feel like I'm _worth_ something, Cas. When I'm with you, I feel _so damn loved_."

Castiel gulped, seeing the overwhelming emotion in Dean's emerald stare. Dean's self-hatred made him ache inside. He gently reached up to wipe Dean's tear away with his thumb. Dean's hand came up to hold it against his face.

"So," Dean went on, sniffing, "I've been trying to find a way to show you how much _you_ mean to _me_. That's what's been wrong with me, baby. I – I was just trying to figure out what to do; to show you how important you are to me."

Castiel watched Dean's free hand go back into his pocket.

"Last night, when I asked you about the future, you said all you wanted was a place in my life," Dean said, his stare never wavering, "Well, If that's really all you want, then you've got it."

Dean pulled a small, folded wallet-like object and held it out. Castiel slowly took it, turning it open in his hands. A small, plastic card was on the inside, with words printed on it. Two words, however, seemed to catch the angel's attention. They were printed in gold, shimmering ink: _Cas Winchester_.

Castiel gulped, realizing it was an identification card, like the ones Dean and Sam carried around. But, it was more than just that. It was the two words put together that truly meant the most. Dean was making a place for Castiel in his life...by giving him his last name...

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice cracking, "I...I'm..."

Dean smiled, gently taking the angel's face with both hands. Castiel looked back into Dean's eyes, seeing nothing but pure happiness in them. Their mouths slowly came together, while the salty air of the sea blew around them. Castiel kissed Dean with as much feeling as he could muster, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He wanted Dean to feel like this always; like he was worth loving. Because he was.

Dean pulled back a little, enough to look into Cas's eyes.

"I _love_ you, Cas," he said, "I mean it."

"I know, Dean," Castiel smiled, "I know."

Dean seemed relieved at Castiel's words. The angel found his own eyes traveling down to stare at Dean's moist lips. All of these emotions were making him want to express his love...physically...

"Can we have sex now, Dean?" he asked.

Dean chuckled, resting his head against Cas's. The joy in his green eyes was unlike anything Castiel had ever seen. The human nodded, his arms tightening around him.

"You're damn right we can," Dean answered.

(**Author's Note**: If you've read this story from the beginning, you should already know about Cas's sweet, little lighthouse. :) And to the anonymous person who left the idea for the fake I.D. In the reviews for _Birds and Bees_, thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed how I incorporated it. :) As you can see, the next chapter will have some hot love-making in it. Thank you again for all the reviews! They brighten my miserable days! Please feel free to drop a few words! I love hearing from you. The next chapter is on the way.)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean tugged at Cas's coat as their tongues swiveled together. He was still full of raw emotion that was quickly melting into heated lust. He could understand, now, why people sometimes referred to sex as 'making-love.' His whole body was overflowing with adoration for this angel; so much that he felt like he could have sex with him for days without stopping.

They bumped against the glass that contained the lighthouse beacon, hands grasping and hips meeting. Although the morning sunrise on the ocean was a beautiful sight, there just wasn't enough space up here to do anything. At least, not everything Dean wanted to do.

"Cas," he pulled back a little to say, "more space."

The angel understood what he was trying to say. Dean felt a sudden whoosh around him as he blinked. They were suddenly inside the lighthouse, on the ground floor where the spiral staircase began. The tight stone walls made the sound of their breath echo.

As Dean looked back to Cas, he noticed that his eyes were beginning to shine. Dean gulped, taking a step back. Was Cas getting ready to turn all angel-power-house again?

Cas's eyes became electrically sapphire, as his skin began to glow. Dean watched, taking another step back, as the clothes on Cas's body began to burn off; literally. His coat sizzled, breaking apart at the shoulder seams. His tie broke loose from his neck and his pants dropped. All of his clothes tumbled to the floor, leaving him naked and illuminated in the middle of the small room. Dean swallowed again, watching the dark shadows of his wings flash against the stone wall behind him. Dean thought he knew what it was to feel turned on, but apparently he'd been wrong. _That_ was the sexiest damn thing he'd ever seen.

Cas stepped toward him, his hands reaching out. Dean's back was against the wall as he stood motionless. The angel gripped the front of Dean's shirt and tore it open with ease. He ripped all the clothes from Dean's body, the fabric shredding like paper. Dean gasped as he felt himself being exposed. He liked it when Cas took over. His dick seemed to agree, as it was already jutting out with stiffness.

Even though Dean was naked, he still couldn't move. The sight of Cas glowing with his wings braced behind him as his bright eyes shined with intensity, was almost too much for Dean to get a grip on. He felt paralyzed with arousal. Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently shoved him down. Dean slid against the wall, sitting on his ass to look up at the angel standing over him.

Cas smiled a little as he knelt down to straddle Dean's legs. Dean watched the wings behind Cas move to help him steady himself. Cas's glowing eyes were almost hypnotizing as they bore down into him. He held his hand open in front of Dean's face.

"Spit," he said, voice echoing against the stone.

Spit? Dean struggled to remember what the word meant for a moment, before gathering the saliva in his mouth. He spit it into Cas's open palm. The smile remained on the angel's face as he brought his wet hand down to grab Dean's dick. Dean sighed erotically, realizing Cas was lubing him up. He was proud of Cas for remembering.

Cas held onto Dean's shoulders as he slid down onto him. Dean groaned at the feeling of entering the angel's heated body. He thrust a little, unable to stop himself. Cas felt it, his mouth falling open to gasp. They panted into each others faces as Dean rocked into him. Cas whimpered as his own, glowing dick bounced around between them. Dean reached down and grabbed it, feeling that it was rock hard and nearly as hot as fire. Cas gasped out loud, looking down at it. From what Dean could gather, Cas was bound to be more sensitive to touch when he was celestial. Dean gently tugged on Cas's dick as he thrust into him.

"_Dean_," the angel moaned.

The sound bounced violently off the walls, causing Dean to cover his ear with his free hand. He heard the sound of glass shattering high above them. Although it was extremely loud, the sound of Cas crying his name gave Dean chills. There was ringing in Dean's ears as he kept pounding into Cas. He was quickly striding toward the finish.

Cas let his head fall back as he bounced, the wings behind him curving inward. Dean savored the sight, wanting so badly to let Cas come. His glowing chest heaved in front of Dean's face, heat radiating from it. Dean went faster, feeling Cas's muscles tighten around his dick. He was so close...

"Cas," he sighed, "ahhh...baby,...yes!..."

Dean groaned out loud as he finally reached the top, his dick pulsing. Cas cried out almost instantly after him, one of his hands falling to his lower stomach. In the midst of Dean's orgasm, he felt Cas's dick begin to pulse in his hand. Hot, white fluid shot from it, landing everywhere between them. Dean used the sight of Cas's pleasure to linger in his own. He loved being able to make Cas loose it. His thrusting slowed to a stop as he saw the angel holding his stomach again. There was just no way that Cas could actually feel that...right?

"Baby," Dean said, trying to catch his breath, "can you really feel me come?"

"I...feel..._everything_,...Dean," he panted, his wings seeming to move with his every breath.

Dean believed it. He reached up to touch the angel's illuminated face. It felt hot, but smooth and moist. Cas gasped a little, pressing his cheek harder against it. He acted like it was the first time his face had ever been touched...maybe it was true. Maybe his angelic form had never really been touched. Dean leaned up to gently press his lips to Cas's. Cas flinched a little before kissing back with caution. Maybe this was the first kiss he'd ever felt as an angel. Dean felt oddly smug to be his first.

Cas pulled back, his glow slowly fading out. Dean watched the dark wings on the wall fold back as they disappeared. Cas's eyes closed as he fell against Dean, panting and trembling. Dean wrapped his arms around him, knowing it was hard for him to come back down from being so high. He kissed Cas's damp forehead while they sat on the stone floor in momentary silence. Dean liked this almost as much as the sex. Just sitting, tangled together, was nice.

Cas reached out with a shaky hand. His coat flew from the torn pile on the floor to his open palm. He laid it in the floor beside them and dug around in it. Dean watched him take out the wallet and a smile came over his face. Cas flipped it open and looked at the card again, his deep blue eyes tracing every inch of the small piece of plastic. Dean rested his head against Cas's, softly stroking his bare back.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes," Cas answered, "it states that I'm a Winchester, right?"

Dean smiled. "yeah."

"Do...do you think Sam will approve?"

"Sam's the one who made it," Dean said, "I'm pretty sure he does."

Cas slowly sat up in Dean's lap, running his fingertips over the gold print on the card. Dean was glad he was finally able to give something that showed his affection. It may have been a small gesture, but he knew it would mean a lot to Cas.

"I promise to use it always," Cas said, looking up at Dean, "and treat it with the respect it deserves. I won't let it get tarnished or mistreated. I'll keep it the way it's always been, to the best of my ability."

"It's just a card, Cas," Dean scuffed at Cas's dramatics, "I can get you a new one if -"

"I don't mean the card, Dean," he interrupted, "I'm talking about your name."

Dean gulped, feeling another wave of emotion wash over him. He tightened his arms around Cas's back, making him lean closer. Dean stared into the blue pools of the angel's eyes, almost able to see in happy future staring back at him. He took a small breath to speak.

"It's _our_ name, now."

(**Author's Note**: Ahhh. I just love happy feels. :) So, this is supposed to be the very last chapter, but I'll let you in on a little secret...I feel like I can do a whole new part; one similar to part two, in which they just had sex for an entire day. Back to back smut. There are somethings I still haven't done/still want to do with the boys:

1) more bottom!Dean

2) more panties, maybe some see-through lace

3) Sex in a well-known place such as the queen's bed at Buckingham palace or in the grand canyon

4) A reason for them to actually use the safeword

5) Tie ups

6) Cas constantly flashing his ID card to everyone

So, if you've stuck around long enough for me to get out all the fluff, then I feel you deserve more smut. :) I'll try to fit all of it into part six. It's called _Strong Words_, and is up on my page.)


End file.
